Strasburg Rail Road
United States |terminus= Strasburg |stations=4 |built_by=Strasburg Railroad |controller= |gauge=4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |year_opened= 1832 |year_closed= |image2= }} The Strasburg Rail Road is the oldest continuously operating railroad in the western hemisphere and the oldest public utility in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. Strasburg has four main steam locomotives in operation: * Norfolk and Western Railway Mastadon #475 - built by Baldwin in 1906 for the N&W Railway. * Canadian National E10a Mogul #89 - built by the Canadian Locomotive Company in 1908 for the CNR railroad in Canada * Great Western Railway Decapod #90 - built by Baldwin in 1924 for the Great Western Sugar Company at Loveland, Colorado. * Brooklyn East District Terminal #15 - built by H. K. Porter Incorporation in 1917 and converted into a replica of Thomas in 1999. The railroad's only tank locomotive. At one time, Strasburg had former four other steam locomotives in operation: # Canadian National O-9a Switcher #7312 - built by Baldwin in 1908 for the Grand Trunk Railway, last operated since 2009. # Pennsylvania Railroad 4-4-2 Atlantic #7002 - built by the Altoona machine shops in 1902, originally numbered as 8063, operated on the Strasburg from 1982 until 1989. # Pennsylvania Railroad 4-4-0 American #1223 - built by the Altoona machine shops in 1905, operated on the Strasburg from 1965 to 1989. # Reading Company A4b 0-4-0 Camelback #1187 - built by Baldwin in 1903 for the Philadelphia & Reading, the last Camelback type locomotive in operation for six years on the Strasburg, and the only steamer to arrive at the railroad in 1962 under its own power. Day Out with Thomas Day Out with Thomas usually runs three times a year: July, September and November. Despite having built all the Thomas dummies, Strasburg uses a steam-powered Thomas that was rebuilt from the Brooklyn East Direct Terminal #15, which happens to be Porter's basis. From 2014 onwards, Thomas gained a CGI face with controllable eyes and an animatronic mouth. Thomas also contains an audio system which plays Martin Sherman's Thomas voice. In September 2014, it was announced that Strasburg would introduce Percy to their railroad; however, they do not use a steam-powered Percy. Percy is a dummy model usually pushed or pulled by Strasburg's SW8 switcher #8618. In April 2019, it was announced that Mavis will run alongside Thomas for the "Thomas, Mavis and the Strasburg Spooktacular" event between the 25th and 27th of October. Mavis is Strasburg's SW8 switcher #8618, with a face and a few extra details. Trivia * On the US VHS/DVD 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, the Day Out with Thomas events took place at Strasburg. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad , the scene with the "Rainbow Sun" (#475) was filmed at Strasburg. * Alongside their regular Day Out with Thomas events, the Strasburg Railroad has also built a number of Thomas dummies, which tour around the US and Canada. * The colour scheme of the small Plymouth switcher #2 (Dinky) was specifically inspired by Rusty's livery in the television series. https://twitter.com/StrasburgRR/status/1113128798038429696 In 2020, it will be used to portray Rusty himself at the Day Out with Thomas events. External links * Official website he:מסילת שטרסבור Category:Real Landmarks Category:Other railways Category:USA Category:Railways